Hinata no Mori (日向の森) Bosque de la luz del sol
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Naruto pierde a sus padres en un accidente y queda bajo el cuidado de Jiraiya; en un pueblo cerca de las montañas. Dolido por la pérdida y enojado porque será enviado a un internado, huye de casa sin detenerse, pero termina perdido en el bosque. Ya de noche y teniéndole pavor a los fantasmas, conocerá a un youkai de nombre Hinata y con el paso de los años la amistad evolucionará...
1. Pt 1

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi-sensei y  
la historia es una adaptación de la película Hotarubi no mori (Bosque de la luz de luciérnaga)  
*Alerta de SPOILER*_

 _Espero que la disfruten, ¡en serio las disfruten! :'D_

.

* * *

.

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

○ • ○ •

 **(** **日向の森** **)**

 _ **HINATA NO MORI**_  
 _En lo más profundo del bosque siempre se halla una luz._

○ • ○ •

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

.

.

* * *

— ¿Qué es?  
— Un bebé humano.  
— ¡Sí un humano!  
— Pobre... ¿Alguno sabe cómo hacer que deje de llorar?  
— No.  
— Noo~  
— No.  
— Creo que esto... ¿servirá?  
— Parece que sí.  
— ¡Hey! ¿No la estas asfixiando? ¡Mejor quítasela!  
— No, mira. Se ríe.  
— Oww~ Le gusta esa fea máscara.  
— ¡Fea tú!  
— ¡A quién le dijiste fea, bestia!  
— Suficiente, y mejor no se encariñen. No se puede quedar. No sobrevivirá.  
— Los humanos pueden ser tan crueles... _cosita~_  
— ¡Le preguntaré al Dios de la Montaña, seguro la adopta!

* * *

 ** _~ · ~_**

 ** _·_**

No, no está ocupado. Voy al Monte Otakusan, ¿y tú? ¿Qué? Bueno, es algo que debo hacer. ¿U-una chica? _Jejejeje..._ ¿Soy tan obvio? Oh... Bueno, ella se llamaba Hinata.

La primera vez que la vi fue un verano... Sí, tenía doce años y me encontraba viviendo con mi abuelo —era un amigo íntimo de papá, pero como estaba arrugado y feo le decía viejo pervertido... lo otro ya te imaginarás por qué— en un pueblo en la base de unas montañas. Todos los veranos iba de vacaciones con mis padres hasta que un maldito alcohólico me los arrebató en primavera. Recuerdo que ese verano era el primero que pasaba sin ellos y no tenía ánimo de regresar a la ciudad si en casa estaría solo. En aquel tiempo no comprendía por qué el viejo pervertido de mi abuelo no quería que fuera a una escuela de la localidad; ahora sé que la enseñanza privada es mejor que la pública. Aunque entre tú y yo... nunca fui muy sobresaliente en las notas, de veras.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Ah, sí! De ella.

Pasaba encerrado en casa desde el entierro y después del almuerzo escuché al anciano decir por teléfono que si tenían todo listo para mi arribo a un internado. ¡Yo no quería irme! Pero como el viejo pervertido parecía querer deshacer de mí —o eso creí en aquel tiempo—, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo. ¡Corrí sin detenerme y sin mirar atrás, de veras! Llegué al punto de caer salvajemente sobre el suave pasto de las montañas y permanecí allí, en un colina, dejándome arrullar por la brisa para quedarme dormido y ya no estar triste por ellos; habían pasado meses desde su entierro y mi madre me dijo una vez que pasara lo que pasara nunca dejara de ser positivo y feliz.

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

— ¿Eh? —el pequeño niño miró hacia todas partes cuando notó que el cielo había adquirido una tonalidad anaranjada, cobriza y caramelo— ¿Dónde estoy? —Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a examinar los troncos y el pasto y las plantas con insistencia— Creo que me... perdí. —comentó tranquilo rascando su nuca con naturalidad. Emprendió el trayecto por el único sendero que le pareció lógico con los brazos tras la cabeza, con la chamarra abierta y las mangas recogidas sobre los codos. Sus azules ojos curioseaban el trayecto. Las ramas se mecían con la salvaje y refrescante brisa que también revolvía su abundante cabellera dorada. La camiseta blanca y sus shorts anaranjados estaban sucios pero no era algo que le importase si luego el viejo de pelo cano lo obligaría a lavar su ropa y la de él.

Los minutos pasaban, pasaban y pasaban... El cielo comenzó a tintarse de lila, luego de morado y por último el manto violáceo-azulado le causó un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo que lo obligó a correr. Correr tanto como ple permitieron las piernas, tanto como si quisiera volar esperando salir de la misma manera en la que había entrado, pero cuando el sitio lleno de troncos deformes y oscuras sombras lejanas en las copas lo congeló, no pudo evitar acuclillarse en el suelo, apegado al primer tronco no-monstruoso que encontró cerca y se aferró de las piernas esperando que al viejo pervertido de su abuelo lo estuviera buscando.

No iba a llorar. Las lágrimas representaban tristeza y él no estaba triste, ¡pero tampoco asustado!, porque él era valiente. Dentro de poco cumpliría doce, legalmente un adolescente. ¡Y un adolescente no le tenía miedo a los fantas...!

— _¿Te... Te perdiste?_

— _**¡WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_ —el eco del grito perduró varios minutos antes de que el niño abriera los ojos esperando no encontrar nada allí; aunque el anciano sería de mucha ayuda. Espió por detrás del tronco, lento y dudoso. La luna iluminaba tenue por entre las hojas, pero fue suficiente para ver —a unos árboles de distancia— una cabellera negro-azulada larga y una máscara celeste con un extraño diseño de... — ¡U-U-U-UN DEMONIO! —gritó entre espanto y forzado valor que tenía su piel canela del tono de la nieve.

— No soy un demonio. —respondió una voz gentil detrás del lejano tronco— Solo quería saber si... si estabas perdido.

Tragó pesado, entrecerró los ojos otro poco y pudo apreciar —ya con algo más de sensatez infantil— a una muchacha oculta tras esa máscara celeste con forma de dragón, no pasaba de los 19, vestía una falda larga y un buzo abrigador para el azotador viento veraniego.

— ¡UN ADULTOOOOO! —gritó con la misma emoción con la que dejó el tronco en pos de correr hacia la extraña que podía sacarlo de ese lúgubre sitio. Extendió los brazos, su piel retomó el tono canela y con fuerza sacadas de la nada —pues había pasado horas caminado por el bosque— se lanzó hacia la _onee-san_. — ¡Ouch! —lo único que agarró fue el piso cubierto de pasto— ¡Qué mala eres, de veras! —rezongó limpiando la tierra de su cara enojada.

— Lo lamento. —se disculpó apenada a un costado; claramente esquivándolo a propósito— Pero no puedes tocarme.

— ¡Llevo horas aquí!

— Oh... Puedo llevarte a la salida si gustas.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó levantándose para abrazarla una vez más.

— _¡Wah!_ ***POK***

— ¡OUCH!

— ¡Lo siento, perdón! —agregó rápido, pero sujetando la rama que... ¡De dónde la sacó!

— ¡Estoy perdido y me golpeas con eso! (S-sí, lo lamento.) ¡Eres una terrible _onee-san_ , de veras! —sentado, a un par de pasos de ella, el chichón en su frente sólo terminaría como un gran morado— ¡Por qué me golpeas! ¡Si me vas a ayudar, no me golpees!

— Es que, pues... —expresó inclinándose un poco hacia el pequeño ocultando la rama tras su espalda y dejando que su cabellera rodara por sobre sus hombros de forma grácil y suave— Eres un niño humano.

— ¿Eh? —el dolor por el golpe pronto se volvió confusión, para luego terminar perdiendo el color y abriendo los ojos invadido por la misma sensación de un comienzo, ¡pero no era miedo!, porque ella no era un... un... — ¡¿F-F-F-F-FANTAS...?! —detrás de la máscara resonó una risilla incómoda.

— Más bien soy... un espíritu.

— ¡I-i-igual eres un f-f-f-f-fantas...!

— No te haré da... —agregó apartándose unos pasos y moviendo las manos con nerviosismo, ambos notaron la rama sujeta, ella la tiró entre unos arbustos lo más rápido que pudo— Discúlpame, ya no te haré daño —agregó— y te llevaré al camino principal para que regreses a casa. —El niño todavía desconfiado, escudándose tras uno de sus brazos y con el rostro azulado la señaló algo tembloroso.

— ¿E-eres uno de esos fa-fa-fantasmas sin ca... cara? —ella ladeó la cabeza, se acuclilló y señaló su extraña máscara.

— ¿Es por esto? —dijo— ¿Si me la quito, ya no me temerás?

— N-no lo sé. —replicó— ¡¿Y si te la quitas y me comes?! —ella negó suavemente— ¡No, no, no! Mejor no te la quites.

— Está bien. —respondió gentil— Te guiaré a la entrada entonces.

— ¿Cómo sé que n-no me llevarás a una cueva pa-para devorarme? —su tono azul cambiaba a blanco, luego a morado y regresaba a un blanco con rostro espantado. Ella levantó la cabeza un momento, su dedo índice realizó suaves toquecitos en la barbilla de la mascara; meditó.

— ¿Te parece si me quedo aquí? —comentó— Seré compañía. Esperaré contigo hasta que alguien venga por ti. ¿Te agrada esa idea? —él divagó por el tenebroso ambiente un momento. Se percató que, aunque estaba oscuro, ella parecía irradiar cierta luminiscencia que si bien no era tanta como la de la luna que se colaba por entre las copas, en un lugar tan tétrico era práctico. La miró y asintió con rapidez. — Bien. —respondió por el gesto y tomó asiento en la base de un árbol unos pasos detrás de ella.

El sonido de las cigarras y los grillos era fuerte, el viento movía las ramas y, a veces, creaban sonidos macabros que estremecían todo su cuerpo. Apretó las manos alrededor de las rodillas y bajó la cabeza para ocultarse entre las piernas.

— _. o · **º** ~ . ○ 0 ~ · **o** · º ~ ○ · **. 0** º ~ ○ O **~ ·** . · º 0_

Levantó la cabeza cuando una melodía suave llegó a sus oídos como una dulce canción que poco a poco lo empezó a calmar. Levantó la cabeza y notó que el tarareo venía del horrible demonio... pero ya no parecía tan tétrico ahora que sentía paz y calma por el sonido relajante de su voz.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— Sí... gracias. —comentó quitando la barrera de brazos y piernas.

— Me alegra. —tenía abrazada sus piernas y reposaba la cabeza en ambas rodillas mientras la cabellera rodaba por sus hombros y el flequillo se mecía con el viento.

— Eres un fa-fantasma muy raro. —ella alzó la cabeza y rió incómoda con suavidad— ¿Seguro que no me vas a comer?

— No, no lo haré. —el pequeño miró sus zapatos un momento antes de volver a contemplar al extraño demonio femenino.

— ¿Me... me puedes llevar a casa? —agregó algo avergonzado, con las mejillas rosadas y sin mirarla.

— Por supuesto. —ella se levantó, él también. Una rama raspó la corteza de un tronco a su espalda y provocó un rugido ronco, abrió los ojos de par en par y un impulso lo llevó directo a la muchacha con los brazos abiertos esperando resguardarse de lo que sea que estuviera oculto y apunto de devorarlo.— _¡Wah!_ ***POK***

— ¡OUCH!

— ¡Perdón, perdón! ¿Te encuentras bien? —ella se inclinó hacia el pequeño, sentado sobre el pasto sobando su frente una vez más— Discúlpame, pero... Me tomaste desprevenida y, pues, como ya te dije no puedes tocarme. —ahora estaba más molesto que asustado con la horrible chica de la rama en la mano.

— ¿Segura que eres un demonio (Espíritu...)? Porque un demonio (E-espíritu) intentaría comerme, no alejarme con golpes de ramas (Lo siento...). ¡Y de donde las sacas tan rápido, de veras!

— Bueno. —tiró la rama en otro arbusto— Si un humano me toca, desapareceré. Es parte del hechizo.

— ¿Hechizo?

— Sí. El Dios de la Montaña me permite vivir aquí siempre que yo no toque a ningún humano.

El niño se levantó invadido por la curiosidad. Sus ojos adoptaron el mismo estilo que esas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas y en lugar de huir, caminó hacia ella con la mano extendida. Ella lo esquivó a la derecha, él volteó y saltó hacia ella para atraparla, ella volvió a esquivar— ¿Que... qué haces? —él volvió a saltar en su dirección, ella esquivó hacia la izquierda. Saltar, esquivar, saltar... ***POK***

— _¡AYAYAYAYYYY!_

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Como lo lamento! —tiró la rama mientras ocultaba la boca de la máscara con sus manos— ¿Te golpee muy fuerte?

— ¡Sí! —respondió en un resoplido— Pero creo que fue culpa mía. —se levantó, sacudió su pantalón, caminó hasta el arbusto donde tiró una de las ramas y la extendió en dirección a ella. — No me puedes guiar si no me das la mano y como ya no te tengo miedo, no me quiero separar de ti. —Ella miró la rama, luego al pequeño en silencio, sujetó el otro extremo y empezó a caminar delante de él; ahora que estaba cerca podía apreciar el suave brillo que desprendía su cuerpo. Caminaron poco menos de una hora por entre la espesa masa boscosa, hasta que vio una escalinata metros adelante. — ¡El sendero! —gritó y se adelantó, pero al ver que era tan oscuro como las profundidades del bosque, esperó por ella.

— Si bajas por aquí, —señaló hacia abajo con la rama— llegarás a la entrada principal y allí sí hay luz.

— ¡Yo n-no tengo miedo!

— Yo... no dije... Si sonó así, discúlpame. —sonrió incomoda tras la máscara que ocultaba todo aspecto de su rostro y dio media vuelta.

— ¡Espera! —comentó sujetando la ramita, ella volteó— ¿Te vas? ¡Dijiste que me llevarías a la entrada, de veras!

— Sí, pero... Sólo debes... _¡ah!_ —él empezó a caminar y como ella no había soltado la rama fue tirada con delicadeza— ¿Por qué ya no me temes? —preguntó de imprevisto con el mismo tono dulce de antes que lo calmó.

— ¿Por qué le temería a alguien que no quiere que me acerque? ( _« Alguien... »_ ) ¡Mira, llegamos! —ella soltó la ramita y él sintió la liberación del peso— ¿Eh?

— Ya estás a salvo. —comentó— Fue un gusto conocer a un humano. —giró para retirarse. Ya no desprendía ese brillo propio, pero la luz de la luna que caía desde su espalda le otorgaba una extraña aura de paz y tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado antes. Era la primera persona —dejando a un lado que ella era un fantasma de aspecto humano— con la congeniaba desde que había llegado ese verano, pero al pensar que alguien como ella fuese un fantasma ya no le daba tanto temor y si podía volver aprendería a no tener miedo de los otro también.

— ¡Nos vemos! —gritó y ella volvió a mirar al pequeño.

— ¿Volverás? —preguntó intrigada.

Él asintió emocionado porque ya no le temía a los fantasmas; al menos no a aquellos que golpean niños con ramas.

— El Dios de la Montaña y sus espíritus habitan las profundidades de este bosque —inició como un cuento narrado con dulzura— y cualquier humano que ingrese ya no vuelve a salir porque los encantamientos los confunden y evitan que regresen a casa. —un escalofrío recorrió su columna por su extraño relato; no estaba seguro si lo quería asustar— Es lo que dicen en el pueblo, ¿verdad?

— Pu... Pues sí. —respondió.

— ¿Y aún así quieres volver?

Bajó la mirada y lo pensó con cuidado. Si ella era un demonio-chica, seguro habían otros... pero él ya no le tenía miedo, ¡aunque nunca lo tuvo, por supuesto!, y si era capaz de enfrentar a los demás, ya no le temería a nada. — ¡Naruto! —expresó— ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki! —exclamó con una sonrisa, la primera que había expresado frente a ella y la primera completamente sincera desde que había perdido a sus padres— ¿Cual es el tuyo? —preguntó, pero ella permaneció callada dejando que el sonido del viento la envolviera— Entre humanos nos presentamos, por si no lo sabes. —la máscara del dragón lila seguía contemplándolo. Quieta, serena, pensativa. — Bien, no respondas si no quieres. ¡Volveré, pero de día, de veras! —sonrió, levantó la mano como despedida y comenzó a correr en dirección al camino principal del templo donde las luces iluminaban todo con intensidad.

— _Hinata..._

El susurro llegó con una brisa por la espalda, giró y ella ya no estaba bajo el imponente marco que daba inicio al bosque sagrado y la escalinata. Tiritó, pero ya no de miedo, ¡porque nunca lo tuvo!, sino de frío porque la chaqueta estaba abierta y los pantalones cortos no eran muy prácticos si dentro de poco iniciaba otoño.

 ** _~ · ~_**

 ** _·_**

¿Mi abuelo? ¡Qué va! Ese viejo estúpido no se había dado cuenta que me había escapado y cuando le conté sobre ella me preguntó sobre su cuerpo y si sabía su dirección, pero como respondí que no me interesaba ser un pervertido como él, me castigo lavando todos los platos que había ensuciado en la semana. Al día siguiente me levanté tarde porque la adrenalina que liberé por tantos, eh, tanto... correr, sí correr, me había dejado agotado. Desperté casi al medio día. El viejo me dijo que no me había levantado porque luego lo fastidiaba; pero ahora que lo pienso desde que que mis padres habían muerto ya no me obligaba a hacer todos los quehaceres.

Desayuné rápido, me di una ducha y salí corriendo por el patio trasero que era el más cercano al templo. Habían pocas personas rezando como de costumbre, pero yo pasé largo por la izquierda porque allí esperaba encontrar mi prueba de valor.

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

— ¡Oiii~! —gritó levantando las manos, corriendo en dirección a la misma muchacha de anoche con la máscara puesta— ¡HINATAAAA~! —ella volteó y se encontró con el mismo niño corriendo como bala en su dirección.

— _¡Wah!_ ***POK***

— ¡OUCH!

— Uy, no... ¡Perdón! Debo dejar de hacer eso.

— No, no... Es culpa mía. —expresó sobando su cabeza; en la frente reposaba una bandita— Si lo vuelvo a hacer, mejor usa una ramita más pequeña. —ella asintió.

— ¿Qué es eso? —señaló su cabeza.

— Son mis googles. —indicó sonriendo— Tú usas una máscara, yo mis googles. —colocó las gafas para agua sobre sus ojos y ella emitió una risilla dulce. De un segundo a otro se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia arriba— ¡Oi! ¿Dónde vas, _onee-san_? —apresuró el paso para ir junto a ella.

— Buscaremos un lugar más fresco. ¿Te parece?

— ¿Me darás un paseo por la montaña? —preguntó entre emocionado y valientemente asustado— Si has más fa-fa-fantasmas y ellos me quieren...

— No te pasará nada mientras vengas conmigo. Eres mi invitado. —volteó en su dirección, ella sonrió con ternura sin que él no viera, pero sus palabras lo mantenían tranquilo y la confianza que había adquirido le hizo continuar paso a paso hacia arriba junto a la chica.

 ** _~ · ~_**

 ** _·_**

¿Qué? Oh, no. Claro que no. Ella fue muy amable y me guió por senderos que no tenían espíritus. Desde ese día la visité a diario por toda la semana, e incluso recuerdo que llevaba comida en una mochila para no tener que despedirme de ella antes del medio día. Ella era genial y realmente creí que así sería tener una hermana mayor. Jugábamos casi todo el tiempo y terminábamos tan cansados de correr que solíamos recostarnos en la colina en donde me quedé dormido la primera vez. Fue en ese momento donde mi curiosidad llegó de golpe.

Había pasado una semana con ella y al día siguiente por la mañana debía tomar el tren para ir al instituto —el mejor que el dinero de mis padres pudo pagar— y la inquietud de saber si ella tenía o no rostro me levantó de la siesta antes de tiempo.

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

La brisa creaba ondas en el pasto convirtiéndolo en un mar verdoso con aroma fresco, el sol acariciaba el rostro con gentileza y un hilo oscuro atrajo su mirada por la espalda. Giró y la encontró acostada aún. Respiraba lento, seguía el ritmo de las olas y unos cuantos de sus cabellos emergían por entre el pasto acolchado para ver el paisaje por sí mismos. — ¿Hinata? —murmuró curioso. Acomodó su cuerpo por completo y sus profundos ojos se posaron sobre la máscara. Pasó la mano con rapidez sobre ella un par de veces, pero no reaccionó. _«Sigue dormida.»_ Las manos le sudaban un poco, procuró sentarse lo suficientemente cerca para verla, pero no lo suficiente para evitar tocarla.

— _Si... Si sólo es su máscara no le pasará nada... ¿verdad?_ —susurró.

Estiró las manos y con suavidad sujetó la careta desde los extremos con firmeza. Era la dura y ligera a la vez, tragó. Sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y la levantó poco a poco. — _Oh..._ —expresó al ver un rostro tan normal como el de cualquiera. La piel se veía suave y tenía unas largas pestañas. Ladeo la cabeza con la máscara cubriendo su rostro de los rayos del sol. — Tiene rostro. ¿Entonces para qué la...? —ella abrió los ojos y encontró dos pupilas blancas, grandes como la luna de un tono perla.

— ¿Ya despertaste? —agregó somnolienta, pero cuando notó que él tenía su máscara se levantó como un resorte, Naruto la soltó, golpeó su nariz y queriendo disculparse, se detuvo de golpe al recordar que no podía acercarla.

— ¡No lo hice a propósito, de veras! —agregó arrepentido y nervioso por pegarle (por accidente) a una chica.

— Lo sé, tranquilo. —respondió con la máscara en su lugar. Tomó asiento con las piernas cruzadas frente a él. — Me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.

— Si tienes rostro. —agregó, ella sonrió incómoda— ¿Por qué lo ocultas?

— Pues... —levantó ligeramente la máscara para que su lado derecho fuese iluminado por el sol. Su ojo resaltaba aún en la blancura de su piel— Sin la máscara creerían que soy humana y eso podría no ser bueno. —él asintió recordando que la primera vez que la vio la confundió con una muchacha. — ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? —preguntó con la máscara de regreso en su lugar.

— ¡Oh, sí! —chocó las manos con energía— Mañana ya no podré venir.

— Está bien. —respondió tranquila, como si un día sin verse no importase.

— ¡No, no! —negó nervioso con las manos— Yo... Yo mañana me iré a la ciudad para estudiar y no regresaré hasta el siguiente verano. Estoy viviendo con mi abuelo en las afueras del pueblo y, bueno, tengo que terminar mis estudios.

— Eso es bueno. Estudia mucho.

— Lo dices porque no has ido a una. —cruzó los brazos e infló los cachetes— Antes sólo iba medio día, ahora viviré en la prisión. ¡Viviré allí, de veras! —ella ladeo la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué ahora vivirás allí? —por un segundo recordó la muerte de sus padres y la tristeza apareció como una fugaz chispa— Perdón si pregunté algo...

— Perdí a mis padres hace unos meses, pero no te preocupes. ¡Estoy bien, de veras! —sonrió entre nervioso y forzado. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cabellera y al abrir los ojos la vio revolviendo su cabello con una ramita. No era como el tacto de una mano, pero podía sentir el aprecio que desprendía el gesto y en lugar de apartarse, cerró los ojos para dejar que la brisa lo envolviera.

Para el atardecer ambos habían regresado a la base de las escalinatas, Naruto se despidió con el anhelo de regresar el siguiente verano y poder verla de nuevo.

— _No vemos._ —expresó su voz y al dar la vuelta ya no estaba, pero ya no me daba miedo.

 ** _~ · ~_**

 ** _·_**

Después de perder a mis padres creí que ya no tendría una razón para regresar a las montañas. Mi abuelo era un demonio y por lo general iba solamente porque podía pasear con ellos y jugar casi todo el tiempo. Los ánimos de vivir cada verano con el viejo pervertido se extinguieron cuando escuché que me internaría en un colegio y regresaría en vacaciones; sin embargo cuando me perdí y ella me encontró y nos volvimos conocidos en esa semana... Cuando tomé el tren esa mañana desee con todas mis fuerza que al día siguiente fuera verano para poder jugar con ella una vez más.

Tres veranos después, cuando entré a preparatoria, llevé mi uniforme puesto ese primer día de verano a la montaña y también recuerdo que lo dañé cuando caminábamos por una nueva zona ubicada al sur de nuestra acostumbrada colina porque habíamos ido a resolver un asunto pendiente con el guardián de las Montañas.

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

— Cálmate. —expresó ella cuando el adolescente calló de bruces por la horrible sombra de un cuervo a pocos metros— Él no te hará daño. —Hinata se acercó al cuervo y dejó que se posara en su hombro. —Es un _tengu_ , su nombre es Itachi. —ella miró al ave— Mejor muéstrate en tu forma humana, así él no te tendrá miedo.

— ¡Y-yo no tengo miedo, de-de veras!

El cuervo, tan grande como la cabeza de la chica y de oscuras plumas brillantes voló hacia el suelo, una bruma empezó a cubrirlo y pronto apareció una capa oscura como las plumas y el bulto creció hasta sobrepasar a la muchacha unos quince centímetros. Apartó la capucha de la cabeza y apareció bajo ella un rostro de facciones masculinas jóvenes, él parecía estar en sus 21 y tenía el cabello tan oscuro como la extraña capa de plumas que cubría casi todo su cuerpo desde los hombros. Tenía unos analíticos ojos de un tono carmín y su piel pálida con esas ojeras le daba un aspecto enfermo.

— Así que tú eres el pequeño humano amigo de nuestra Hinata. —su tono era atonal, pero con algo de cariño en el fondo.

— ¿Nuestra? —en cierta forma la palabra englobaba más seres y en lugar de aterrarle el hecho de que pudieran aparecer de golpe, se molestó sin saber por qué.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi-kun? —preguntó.

— El _Inugami_ te busca.

— _Oh no..._ —murmuró tras la máscara y mirando hacia el sur de la colina— ¿Se enteró?

— Parece que a Ino-san bebió licor en lugar de aceite.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? —preguntó de pie acercándose a la chica sin dejar de mirar al nuevo fantasma. Ella volteó.

— Lo que pasa, Naruto-kun, es que... —no sabía bien como acomodar las palabras en su cabeza.

— Pequeño humano (¡No soy un niño, de veras!) de nombre Naruto. Sucede que el espíritu que encontró a nuestra Hinata también se encarga de protegerla. —comentó tranquilo el muchacho a unos pasos de los dos.

— El _inugami_ es el ser guardián de las profundidades de las montañas, Naruto-kun, y como yo no puedo tocar a los humanos, él se encarga de mantenerlos alejados para que no me pase nada malo ni a mí ni al resto de nosotros.

— Cuando dices "nosotros", ¿él también está incluido? —señaló al _tengu_ con algo de desprecio. Ella negó.

— Naruto (¡Quien te dijo que puedes ser tan confianzudo!), yo me encargo de la protección de la naturaleza y Kiba-san (Así se llama el _Inugami_ , Naruto-kun.) es el guardián de los espíritus y del Dios de la Montaña.

— La verdad es que todo este tiempo no has visto a ningún otro espíritu gracias a que Itachi-kun los ha alejado de esta zona. —sonrió incómoda tras la máscara y de alguna forma, cuando Naruto vio la expresión de Itachi, supo que él parecía capaz de ver a través de ella.

— Pero llevo años viniendo y no te ha pasado nada. —replicó Naruto.

— Sí.

— Por qué no lo presentas. Así Kiba-san lo verá como tu amistad y podrías evitar que lo ataque si llega a extraviarse por su cuenta. —Ella lo meditó por un momento, a Naruto no le agradó escuchar que podrían atacarlo, pero tampoco quería dejar de venir ni mucho menos dejarla a solas con quien sabe cuantos otros fantasmas.

— ¿Te parece bien si te...?

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió animado y sin dudar— Si conozco a ese tal Kibagami ( _Inugami_.) entonces... ¿podremos dejar de ser espiados por él? —volvió a señalar al apuesto muchacho con molestia.

— Yo no los espío. —contestó sereno— Vigilo el bosque.

— Vigilar... Espiar... Es lo mismo para mí.—exclamó antipático. Regresó la mirada hacia la muchacha a quien ahora podía mirar a igual altura; no hacia arriba como años atrás— ¿Vas a estar a mi lado, Hinata? —ella guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza por un momento antes de responder con un corto y casi oculto "Sí."

Emprendieron el trayecto hacia el terreno que más protección necesitaba las montañas. Todo el tiempo Naruto hizo preguntas de qué otros fantasmas existían allí y siempre escuchando al molesto _tengu_ decir que en las montañas no habitaban los fantasmas, sino espíritus, y que fuera respetuoso con ciertos de ellos quienes se tomaban el papel de guardián muy a pecho. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo, el odioso _tengu_ expresó las mejores palabras que podía oír desde que lo había conocido.— Hasta aquí los acompaño. —pero antes de volver a ser un feo cuervo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, murmuró algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, se aproximó a Naruto con ese aire maduro y apático que demostró todo el tiempo para decirle que pasara lo que pasara jamás fuera a tocar a Hinata. Volvió a cubrirse de esa neblina oscura y emprendió el vuelo hacia el norte de las montañas.

— Continuemos. —expresó ella y él simplemente asintió.

Un par de pasos delante podía apreciar su silueta. Llevaba su acostumbrado buzo de manga larga y esa falda por debajo de las rodillas de tono pastel. La visitaba cada día de verano desde que la había conocido a sus once años diez meses y por primera vez se había dado cuenta que mientras él endurecía rasgos y crecía en estatura, ella permanecía igual que antes; siempre llevando esa máscara puesta. No se la había vuelto a quitar desde aquella vez —sólo veía sus labios cuando degustaban el almuerzo que llevaba para ambos— y por alguna razón, en ese momento, quería ver su rostro de nuevo.

— Ya estamos en su territorio, Naruto-kun, así que Kiba-kun debe estar por... —comentó tranquila caminado delante hasta que un gran perro blanco (tan grande como una persona) apareció de la nada y la ocultó tras él. Naruto dio un brinco cuando los colmillos y la saliva no era lo único aterrador en la fiera que parecía querer comérselo de un bocado. Como reflejo tomó una rama cercana que estaba en el suelo. — ¡No, Kiba-kun! —expresó tocando su lomo y el animal pareció calmarse de inmediato. — Él es un amigo.

El cánido de metro y medio de alto miró a Naruto con algo de recelo, pero terminó tomando asiento como un animal entrenado. Gruñó en dirección a Hinata. — No, no lo hará. —volvió a gruñir— Es verdad. Lo conozco desde hace mucho. —ladró y gimió, Naruto no podía comprender un demonio, pero ella parecía entender a la perfección— Claro que no, Kiba-kun. —el lobo miró a Naruto, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia él; por reflejo volvió a levantar la rama. — Está bien, Naruto-kun, él sólo te está reconociendo. —Naruto, claramente fingiendo valor, dejó caer la rama y se quedó muy firme pues si bien no era un espectro aterrador, sí era una bestia imponente que lo olfateaba desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó al ver que el animal regresaba junto a Hinata. El lobo gruñó y Hinata sonrió tras la máscara.

— Sí. Ya no hay problema, Naruto-kun. —pudo respirar con normalidad, pero disfrazando el temor con algo de molestia señaló a la fiera.

— ¿No se piensa presentar? —el animal ladró con fuerza en su dirección sin moverse.

— Tiene razón, Kiba-kun. —el animal bufó y se levantó, caminó detrás de un árbol y cuando salió del otro extremo había un hombre de unos 30, 35 años, cabello castaño muy enmarañado y algo largo, tenía una barba dispareja corta y afiladas pupilas que hacían juego con los colmillos que sobresalían tenues de la boca. Llevaba puesta una gruesa chaqueta de tono blanco y unas bermudas negras que dejaban a la vista una peludas piernas.

— Tu eres el mocoso humano que visita a nuestra Hinata. —comentó no muy amable colocándose a un costado de ella, pero con ese aire de escudo a su alrededor— Y tú —miró a la chica con menos dureza y más cariño familiar—, desobedeciendo al Dios de la Montaña.

— No estoy haciendo nada malo, Kiba-kun.

— Si ese mocoso te toca será malo, Hinata, muy malo.

— ¡Hey! —reclamó— ¡No soy un mocoso, de veras!

— Para mí eres un mocoso, mocoso. —ambos apretaron la mandíbula y se miraron con tal rabia que electrificaron el ambiente por un momento— Pero si Hinata confía en ti y yo confío en ella, te dejaré caminar libre por las tierras del Dios de la Montaña. —agregó mirándola con ternura de padre; después de todo él le había dado esa bella máscara. — Regresaré a mi patrullaje. —indicó en dirección a Hinata, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha para revolver el pelo, gruñó en dirección a Naruto expresando que jamás, ¡nunca!, se atreva a colocar un dedo sobre ella y empezó a correr al sur; detrás de otro árbol regresó a ser la salvaje bestia blanca peluda de un comienzo.

— Pronto llegará el atardecer. —señaló como para sí misma— Regresemos.

— Sí.

No había un sendero, pero ella sabía exactamente cómo caminar por allí; sin duda conocía el bosque tan bien como el apático cuervo o el mugroso perro. Llegando al riachuelo se dio cuenta que había platicado, e incluso irritado, con dos seres que no eran humanos y que si en un inicio le dieron un su... sorpresa, no habían sido tan horripilantes como contaban las historias de terror. Incluso se dio cuenta que entre espíritus había una relación muy estrecha y en ese instante, mientras avanzaban por un sendero escarpado, recordó que tanto Itachi como Kiba eran capaces de tocarla. Pensar que ellos podían y él no, lo hizo sentir miserable y molesto; irritado más que todo. ¡No era justo! De todas las personas que había conocido en la vida, Hinata era la única que lo trataba con cariño (dejando a un lado sus padres), la única que le preguntaba sobre sus estudios, la única que le daba ánimos... La única que lo consoló después de la muerte de Minato y Kushina.

Un brazo o una simple tomada de manos sería suficiente —revolver su larga cabellera bastaría— y dejaría de pensar en ello o, más bien... ¿Por qué pensaba en ello? Debía ser más positivo. Él era el único que la conocía, él era el único con quien se divertía y él era el único que estaría a su lado para siem...

— ¡Naruto-kun!

No se dio cuenta de la roca en el diminuto sendero de subida, no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio en dirección al vacío y por reflejo estiró la mano, ella igual. Sus pupilas azules se dibujaron completamente y con la mayor de las fuerza negó el sentido de supervivencia y recogió los brazos esperando el impacto con el suelo a metros de distancia. Rodó por varios minutos chocando contra arbustos y pequeñas rocas hasta que un árbol en la base lo amortiguó. Segundos después ella llegó a su lado.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?

— _Jejejeje..._ S-sí, no te preocupes, Hinata-cha... —abrió los ojos con pesar. No tenía nada roto más que cortadas en la chaqueta y pantalón, un moretón en la mejilla y muchas ramas y hojas en el cabello. En el momento en que la vio a unos centímetros sobresaltó— ¡No te acerques más! —vociferó aterrado. Recordó que casi lo toma de la mano para evitar que cayera y un horrible vacío, tan espantoso como la muerte de sus padres, lo invadió desde el estómago y le dio náuseas. Bajó la cabeza para que su cabellera ocultase su rostro; ella se mantuvo callada— E, Hinata. —inició con un tono dolido y distante— Prométeme que no me tocarás nunca, ¿sí? Por más cabeza hueca que sea y por más empinada que sea la colina tú nunca vuelvas a extender la mano.

Ella se mantuvo callada y él levantó la cabeza.

— Detestaría perderte a ti también. —comentó con una sonrisa verdadera, pero con la mirada plagada en tristeza. Ella tomó una ramita y volvió a revolver su cabellera como aquella vez y aunque no era lo mismo, podía apreciar la bondad y el cariño del gesto y esa melancolía fue reemplazada en su totalidad con alegría de la más pura.

 ** _~ · ~_**

 ** _·_**

En ese entonces era un completo imbécil, lo admito. No me había dado cuenta que esas fuertes ganas de no alejarme de ella, la rabia por no poder tocarla, pero que otros sí, y que el pensamiento de dolor al imaginar que la perdía, era amor. Siempre fue despistado —y lo sigo siendo—, así que pasó mucho hasta que pude notarlo. ¡Y ni siquiera me di cuenta solo, de veras! Sino es por el pervertido de mi abuelo jamás me hubiera dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Qué? ¿Raro? Bueno, sí... Al inicio sí. Cuando el viejo me dijo que arreglarme de más, preocuparme de oler bien, llevarle flores, preocuparme por ella, eran sentimientos de cariño me sentí algo idiota porque, bueno, ella era un espíritu; sin embargo para mí era como cualquier otra persona. Una persona que esperaba por mí cada verano, una persona que se reía de mis malos chistes y una persona que poco a poco se metió en mi corazón a tal grado que en el instante en que me dije: "Oye, yo-tarado, ella nos gusta, pero... ¿y ella?" En ese momento me di cuenta que luego de casi seis años de encontrarme con Hinata en las montañas sólo había visto su rostro una sola vez y aunque demostraba mis sentimientos de forma esporádica y torpe —bueno, sería más bien de forma estúpida— me decidí a decir todo lo que tenía acumulado desde la vez que me caí de la montaña.

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**


	2. Pt 2

**_·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

— ¡Esto es delicioso! —exclamó emocionada al probar el dulce.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Como tú eres así, pues, supuse que te gustaría. —ella volteó algo confundida.

— ¿Soy así? —preguntó— ¿Así cómo? —Naruto se atragantó con el onigiri, su rostro enrojeció— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Sí, sí! —expresó mirando hacia un costado. _« ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No sea cobarde, de veras! »_ — Hinata —inició algo dudoso sin mirarla, pero nervioso.

— ¿Sí?

— Te quiero... decir algo importante y, bueno, me gustaría que... Ya sabes. —rascó su nuca claramente incómodo. La miró, pero como sólo estaba descubierta su boca lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue lo que salió de sus labios— Tienes sucio aquí. —ella reaccionó para limpiarse la boca, él se maldijo mentalmente— ¡Pe-pero no te ves mal! Digo, t-tus labios siguen siendo muy bonitos y, eh... ¿Hinata? —ella ocultó rápidamente su cara tras la máscara— ¿Dije algo malo? ¡No era mi intención, de veras! —ella negó con suavidad.

— Está bien Naruto-kun.

Ambos contemplaron el horizonte, a poco más de un kilómetro se podía apreciar una laguna donde antes acostumbraban a lanzar rocas o a pescar o hacer barcos de hojas... Desde hace mucho, y no mucho en realidad, ambos ya no jugueteaban por el bosque como un par de amigos. Simplemente se deleitaban por la presencia del otro por largos periodos de silencio. Apreciaban el cielo y el viento meciendo las ramas.

Volteó. Era tan extraño ver como había pasado el tiempo... para él y no ella. Había crecido al punto de que era ella quien ahora le llegaba al hombro —la primera vez que se vieron los papeles de estatura estaban invertidos—, había ensanchado su espalda y había agarrado musculatura —porque desde hace un año tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ir al gimnasio antes de llegado el verano—. A su lado ella lucía más femenina y tierna y bajita. Ya no le parecía una chica extraña que golpeaba con ramas a niños perdidos, sino una hermosa muchacha que lo escuchaba por horas y horas sin cansarse.

— Sabes, Hinata-chan —comentó— En un semestre terminaré la prepa y con ello finalizaré los estudios. —ella dejó de contemplar las montañas del sur para mirarlo hacia arriba, porque él había crecido mucho y el tiempo le parecía corto a pesar de llevar años juntos— Decidí venir a vivir acá con el viejo a tiempo completo. —ella lo escuchaba en silencio— Así no sólo pasaremos juntos verano sino todo el año. Podremos jugar a lanzarnos bolas de nieve, o a ver crecer los renacuajos en la laguna durante primavera y podríamos celebrar mi cumpleaños en otoño. ¡Sería fabuloso, de veras!

— _Naruto-kun..._

— Ta... También pensé que, ¡si no te molesta, claro!, podrías quitarte la máscara por completo para verte. —ella pareció reaccionar a sus palabras con un pequeño brinco— ¡N-no pienses nada malo, si! Sólo quiero verte más seguido. ¡Nos vemos todos los días, lo sé! Es sólo que, pues, me gustaría ver tus ojos de nuevo. ¡No pienso que sean raros, de hecho me gustan, me gustan mucho pero, eh, ah... —empezó a rascar su nuca muy nervioso con las mejillas rosadas y ella regresó la mirada a los lejanos árboles— ¿Hinata?

— Naruto-kun... Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y aprecio cada momento, pero no debes olvidar que yo soy un espíritu.

— Sí, claro que lo sé. —tomó aire sin poder dejar de lado el ardor en su rostro— Pero igual me quedaré a tu lado siempre, de veras. —ella bajó un poco la mirada y abrazó sus piernas. Pasaron dos eternos minutos hasta que tomó por sí misma la máscara y se la quitó. Sin duda ahora, después de tanto tiempo ya no le parecía llamativo, sino toda una belleza.

— Sabes, Naruto-kun. Yo no soy un espíritu —él abrió los ojos por un instante—, pero tampoco soy humana. —contemplaba la máscara con cariño— Hace muchos, muchos años, cuando era apenas un bebé, me dejaron en este bosque y Kiba-kun junto a Itachi-san e Ino-san me encontraron. El Dios de la Montaña gentilmente me permitió sobrevivir en este hermoso lugar gracias a un hechizo que tenía como única regla no permitir que un humano me tocase.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó no muy seguro de si obtendría respuesta. Hace años intentó descubrir la verdad que ahora afloraba por sí sola.

— Porque habían sido los humanos quienes me dejaron abandonada y para el Dios de la Montaña yo era un ser puro, los humanos no merecían tocarme si me habían dejado abandonada. Por ello Kiba-kun me llevó ante él y a cambio de crecer lentamente entre la belleza del bosque, soy guardiana de la tranquilidad. ¿Lo sabías?

— Me había hecho una idea hace años, cuando me cantaste. —ella sonrió de perfil y dentro de su pecho el corazón aceleró a mil. Verla sin máscara era perfecto, pero ver su sonrisa lo dejó sin aliento.

— Sí. Esa noche estaba buscando a Ino-san y sentí tu presencia. Te veías indefenso, solo, triste, pero más que todo me acerqué a ti porque eras un humano. Nunca había visto uno tan de cerca y me sentía mal el verte así. —ella todavía no despegaba sus grandes ojos de la máscara, pero el corazón de Naruto quería escapar por la boca— Cuando te presentaste y dijiste que volverías me sentí feliz porque había hecho una amistad por mi cuenta y cada día que nos divertíamos era más y más hermoso.

Una fuerte brisa revolvió sus cabelleras.

— En algún momento ya no te vi como un amigo, ni como un niño, y desde hace algún tiempo he querido abrazarte para consolarte como es debido, pero... pero creo que es momento de despedirnos.

— No. —por fin sus ojos lo observaban directamente a él— No me despediré. Hazlo si quieres, pero yo regresaré día a día y te buscaré por todo el bosque con o sin ayuda de Itachi y Kiba y esa Ino que aún no conozco.

— Pero...

— Dejemos de hablar de eso. —expresó ya más infantil que serio— Vamos a ver a los patos. ¡O lancemos piedra en la laguna, de veras! —Naruto se levantó con prisa, rebuscó algo entre los arbustos cercanos y regresó con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol. Sacó de atrás una rama. — Yo sujeto un extremo y tu el otro. ¿Sí? —ella lo observó confundida.

— Pero ya no te pierdes. —respondió recordando los primeros veranos en los que, mientras jugaban a las escondidas, Naruto terminada en medio de la nada clamando su nombre y terminaba extendiendo una ramita hacia él como medida de seguridad para regresar a las escalinatas.

— Sí, pero como no te puedo tocar podemos fingir que nos tomamos de las manos. —expresó rascando la nariz y sonriendo estúpidamente. Ella sonrojó. Era la primera vez que él la veía hacer eso, pero aquello sucedía desde hace un par de veranos atrás; solo que con la máscara pasaba inadvertida. Se levantó de la alfombra verde y con la máscara en la mano extendió la otra en su dirección para ir juntos al lago.

— ¿Haz ido a un festival, Naruto-kun? —preguntó luego de varias horas pescando, mojándose los pies, rebotando rocas.

— No. —respondió— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que investigue y te cuente de ello mañana? —no sabía cuando habían empezado con ello, pero si ella tenía alguna duda con respecto a la ciudad o algún tema que había escuchado de visitantes en otras épocas del año, Naruto se encargaba de aprenderlo y luego narrarlo con mucha energía y dinamismo.

— No, no. Yo sé lo que son. Voy a ellos cada año.

— ¿Aquí hacen festivales de esos? —preguntó interesado y asombrado, pues nunca había ido a uno, ni había escuchado de ello.

— En realidad es un festival... para espíritus. —un escalofrío recorrió su espina.

— ¿Ha-hablas de... de que sólo asisten fa-fan... —la miró de perfil sin que ella lo notase— e-espíritus?

— Sí. —tiró otra roca— Mañana por la noche se celebrará el de verano y, pues... ¿Te gustaría venir? —antes de responder un "Sí" tragó grueso y pesado, pero esa respuesta iluminó el rostro de la muchacha— Que bueno. La verdad quería invitarte desde hace un par de veranos, pero como no te llevas bien con otros espíritus...

Dejó la frase incompleta porque en realidad Naruto sólo había conocido a Itachi y Kiba —con quienes no tenía muy buena relación— y aunque el siempre negaba que no le tenía miedo a los habitantes del bosque, claramente así era; si anochecía sin darse cuenta, los sonidos de las ramas en los troncos le ponían el cabello de punta.

— Van a, eh, a haber sólo espíritus, ¿verdad? —ella asintió.

— Aunque a veces los niños de la aldea logran entrar y eso siempre le causa dolores de cabeza a Kiba-kun. —sonrió incómoda.

— S-si los niños van, ¡yo también, de veras! —fingió una sonrisa coqueta y animada. Ella lo contempló por un segundo.

— No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. El festival de verano es una imitación del que realizan los humanos, así que será como estar rodeado de ellos.

— ¿I-insinúas que así fueran vestidos de e-espíritus me daría miedo? —se levantó del pasto y saltó sobre una roca que sobresalía de la superficie de la mansa agua cristalina; adoptó una pose de héroe— ¡Porque yo n-no le tengo miedo a nada, de...! _¡Agh!_ ***SPLASH***

Cuando emergió del lago, empapado y con un nenúfar sobre la cabeza, sus oídos fueron atrapados por la dulce melodía de su risa. Lo primero que hizo fue buscarla y, efectivamente, ella se estaba riendo de su torpe caída, pero en lugar de darle rabia se sentía en el paraíso y compartió el gesto con aprecio para atesorar el momento dentro de lo más profundo de su corazón.

 ** _~ · ~_**

 ** _·_**

Aquel día, o más bien noche porque el festival era nocturno, me levanté en la madrugada. Estaba nervioso no sólo porque era nuestra primera cita oficial, sino porque no sabía como impresionarla. Me probé cada atuendo que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo, pero nada era apropiado porque no sabía como iría ella y no quería verme como un patán a su lado. ¡Demonios, tiré del cabello tanto ese día que casi me quedo calvo, de veras! Entonces pasó algo que jamás en la vida olvidaré: el pervertido de mi abuelo me ayudó.

Después del almuerzo, el cual comí casi en dos segundos para seguir con mi búsqueda infructuosa, el viejo se asomó en mi habitación con un rostro serio que solo había visto una vez: cuando le dije a una de tantas citas que mejor consiguiera una chica de su edad. Obvio me castigó y debí limpiar la casa hasta el último rincón, y desde entonces no volví a meterme con sus visitas. — "Naruto" —Me dijo— "Ven un momento." —Al inicio lo ignoré porque creí que quería que le lavara la ropa o qué se yo... segundos después el dolor de su sandalia de madera en mi cabeza me hizo maldecirlo y giré enojado, pero él sólo repitió. — "Date prisa, niño, antes que me arrepienta." — Lo seguí intrigado por la bondad en su voz, entramos a su recámara y sacó del último cajón de su armario una yukata negra y anaranjada. Me dijo que la había usado una vez para impresionar a la única mujer que jamás se fijó en sus feos piropos de cuarta y desde entonces lo guardó como recuerdo de lo perdedor que era en el amor.

Yo no lo vi con agrado porque si la yukata estaba maldita, Hinata no se fijaría en mí o terminaría haciendo el ridículo y lo negué... recibí el golpe de su otra sandalia en la frente. — "¡La suerte no está en la ropa, sino en el esfuerzo proporcionado, mocoso tarado!" —me gritó. Me dijo que él no había conseguido que ella se fijara en él porque creía que estando con otras le daría celos y resulta que si en lugar de provocar celos, hubiera sido atento y cariñoso, quizá ahora estarían juntos. Acepté el regalo con mucho asombro, pero más con aprecio. Supongo que como no era muy afectuoso no supo como consolarme aquella vez con la muerte de mis padres y cuando se dio cuenta que cada día del verano pasaba alegre desde que me había perdido, se imaginó que era por una chica y decidió no entrometerse.

En fin. Me puse la yukata que estaba en muy buenas condiciones, apliqué un poco de colonia, peiné mi cabello, luego me despeiné, me volví a peinar y al cabo de varios minutos me di cuenta que con el cabello corto no se nota si uno está peinado o no y tomando aire a toda capacidad, salí de casa rumbo a las montañas.

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

Ocultó con rapidez un pequeño trapo rojo que encontró en las viejas cajas de su padre. Llegó al templo y dobló por la izquierda... En ese momento perdió la respiración y su corazón retumbó en el pecho como un tren descontrolado. No podía cerrar los ojos.

— Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

Tenía el cabello recogido en un costado con una pequeña vincha en forma de mariposa, llevaba un kimono celeste con flores bordadas en la base y el obi de tono azul creaba un suave realce de su cintura y pechos. Ella también llevaba sandalias de madera y cuando lo saludó situó la máscara en su costado izquierdo para mostrar que llevaba un ligero retoque en los ojos y sus labios brillaban con la luna.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —sacudió la cabeza para recobrar el sentido antes de que la saliva rodara.

— Sí, este, yo, sí... ¡Sí, estoy bien! ¡Bien, de veras! —caminó hasta ella con prisa y sacó de la manga el pequeño pañuelo— Ten. —expresó al extender la cinta. Ella lo observó confundida. — Átala así, mira. —levantó la manga de su yukata para mostrarle que él tenía el otro extremo del pañuelo rojo amarrado a la muñeca. Ella imitó.

— ¿Esto para qué sirve, Naruto-kun?

— Para que no alejes de mí. —expresó con sinceridad y una mirada cálida que la sonrojó. Permanecieron quietos bajo el _torii_ y cuando una fuerte brisa los hizo tiritar por simple reflejo, no por frío, ambos emprendieron el camino al sur de las montañas con el corazón tan emocionado en su interior que temían que el otro los escuchase en el silencio del bosque.

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

Cuando llegamos al territorio del kibagami vi un festival colorido y festivo. Tenía los pelos de punta por... por... ¡por la emoción, obvio!, pero me llamó más la atención que estábamos rodeados de humanos. Bueno, espíritus que adoptaban esa forma —algunos se cubrían el rostro con máscaras como ella lo hacía siempre—, pero igual era impresionante la cantidad de habitantes que tenía el bosque. Admito que al inicio me miraban cuando pasaba junto a ellos y me daba un corrientazo en la espalda por el mi... el... porque no era como ellos, pero ninguno me lastimó y al cabo de las horas me sentía en completa confianza. Después era yo quien le decía a Hinata para visitar otra y otra y otra tienda. Habían máscaras de diferentes diseños y aunque quise conseguir una igual a la de ella, no la encontré.

Ta-también recuerdo que mientras observábamos a unos espíritus hacer payasadas en medio del camino, pasaron entre nosotros unos niños y empezaron a gritar frente a toda la gente que eramos pareja. Ah... Aún tengo el recuerdo nítido de su rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza y sus cortas palabras intentando negar, pero yo decidí verla todo lo que fuera necesario. Para la media noche lanzaron fuegos artificiales con formas llamativas y le pregunté si eso no atraía curiosos, pero ella me dijo que para eso estaba el kibagami; algo de que un perro guardián tiene habilidades para ocultar cosas y eso, pero no le presté mucha atención porque estaba perdido en su mirada vivaz con las luces.

¡Me sentía invencible, de veras! Era el día más perfecto que había pasado a su lado y... y también fue el último.

 ** _~ · ~_**

 ** _·_**

Terminada la celebración ambos caminaron de regreso a la escalinata. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos había escogido la ruta más larga que era bordeando el lago; en cuya noche austera se podía apreciar el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua con completa nitidez.

— ¿Por qué no vimos a Itachi o a ese kibagami? —ella sonrió suavemente.

— Se llama Kiba-kun y es un _inugami_. (Sí, como sea.) Ellos no asisten porque son los guardianes. Mientras Kiba-kun procura crear la barrera para evitar humanos curiosos, Itachi-san vigila el resto del bosque.

— ¿Entonces ninguno asiste contigo? —preguntó con una ceja levantada, ella negó con suavidad.

— No pueden dejar sus deberes a un lado. Son los guardianes principales después de todo.

— Ahhhh~ —aún mirándola de perfil y con la ceja levantada volvió a curiosear— Entonces... ¿Soy el primer chico con el que asistes a un festival? —ella abrió los ojos de par en par y bajó la cabeza con las mejillas rojas. Él sonrió emocionado y complacido. — Así que soy muy afortunado después de todo, de veras~ —expresó rascando su nariz con orgullo y ella sonrió. — Me hubiera encantado conseguir una máscara como la tuya. ¡Así estaríamos iguales, de veras! —Ella lo observó en silencio, caminaron otro poco, pero se detuvo y atrajo su atención por la cinta atada a sus muñecas. — ¿Hinata-chan? Te... ¿Te pasa algo?

— Pu... Puedes inclinarte un poco, Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué, así? —dijo mientras llevaba el rostro a la altura de ella. Hinata apartó la máscara de su cabeza y la colocó en el rostro de él. A través de los agujeros era capaz de mirar solamente su rostro — Esto es muy práctico, Hinata, porque así sólo me puedo fijar en... en...

El corazón se le detuvo, dejó de respirar y sintió su rostro estallar en lava cuando apreció por entre los agujeros de la máscara como sus labios depositaban un tierno beso sobre la boca de la máscara. Si pudiera verse a sí mismo hubiera dicho que desprendía vapor a cantidades exorbitantes. Las palabras en su cabeza giraban en un torbellino de corazones y no podía expresar ni una solitaria vocal.

— Ahora será tuya. —expresó con esa hermosa voz gentil y una sonrisa cálida y el corazón latiendo con fuerza y las mejillas rojas mientras continuaba el trayecto tirando él con suavidad. Él se irguió de forma mecánica y empezó a caminar como pisando nubes. Escuchó unas risillas aproximándose pero no les prestó atención hasta que el tirón súbito de Hinata lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

— ¡Gracias, _onee-saaan_! —expresó un pequeño no mayor de ocho años acompañado de un par de amigos alejándose rumbo al bosque. Naruto sonrió recordando lo torpe que él era a su edad y que también acostumbraba a caer con las rocas al correr. Emocionado por contarle una aventura graciosa de su niñez giró en dirección a ella, pero todo a su alrededor se congeló cuando apreció la mano de Hinata brillar con intensidad mientras se desvanecía como pétalos llevados por la brisa y su mirada de asombro la colmaba con lentitud.

— ¡Era un niño humano! —exclamó alterado en dirección al bosque donde los pequeños había desaparecido entre los troncos.

— Ahora sí te puedo abrazar. —expresó con dulzura, extendiendo los brazos y sonriendo sin una pizca de tristeza o remordimiento.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, con impotencia. Su cuerpo cosquilleaba lleno de gozo y rabia al mismo tiempo. Tenía las lágrimas ocultas tras una sonrisa que dejó a la vista cuando apartó la máscara de su rostro para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Era tan cálida, tan fina, su piel tenía un dulce aroma a lavanda y el cabello era tan suave como la caricia de una brisa en primavera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando permanecer así por siempre, que no se fuera, que la dejase a su lado quien quiera que se la estaba arrebatando. ¡Quería que dejara de brillar! Si se iba a ir, entonces debía llevárselo a el también porque sin ella a su lado no habría nada que lo atara al mundo. ¡No le importaba no poder tocarla jamás siempre que que ella estuviera a su lado! ¡Siempre a su lado!

— _Te amo... Naruto-kun._ —susurró sumergida en su pecho.

— ¡Yo también te amo, Hinata, de veras!

Ella sonrió y entonces su cuerpo desapareció por completo. Ya no sentía su calor, ya no podía oler la lavanda, ya no estaba la caricia de su cabello... Lo único que rodeaba sus brazos era el kimono. No sintió las piernas. Cayó sobre el pasto y sus lágrimas rodaron por igual. Llevó la cabeza al suelo. Con un brazo sujetaba su ropa y con la otra golpeaba la tierra en puños para liberar el dolor mientras las maldiciones eran escuchadas únicamente por la austera luna y el manso lago. Rogó que regresara hasta quedarse sin voz, pero fue inútil.

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

¿Que si la extraño? No tienes idea de cuanto me duele pensar en ella aún. Me quedé en ese lugar toda la noche y madrugada hasta que Itachi me encontró. — "Levántate" —me sermoneó— "Hinata estaría decepcionada de ti si te quedas a morir." —agregó mirándome a los ojos con la misma tristeza que tenía destrozado mi corazón. Entonces recordé cada uno de los momentos que estuvimos juntos y lo emocionada que siempre se mostraba por el mundo exterior. Tomé asiento y él me pasó su máscara. — "Estoy seguro que ella te la hubiera regalado." —comentó y sonreí. Sonreí porque era cierto. Ella me la había dado junto con un beso y no permitiría que su recuerdo me pusiera triste, porque ella no era así. Hinata siempre fue alegre y vivaz y cariñosa y no debía olvidar lo hermoso que era vivir... Aún si eso implicaba continuar sin ella a mi lado.

Sí, terminé la preparatoria y decidí inscribirme en la universidad; a ella le hubiera fascinado la idea. ¿Qué? ¿Que qué tengo en la mochila? Ah, pues, es su máscara. Creí que debía llevarla conmigo a donde fuese, pero lo pensé bien y mejor se la regresaré al kibagami. Él fue como su padre, o hermano, y pienso que merece tener una parte de ella como yo tengo su sonrisa y sus palabras frescas en mi mente. Además, será un buena escusa para visitar al anciano; después de todo es mi único pariente y creo que el mudarme a Tokio podría alejarme de él por un largo tiempo.

¡Ah, mira! ¿Si las ves? Esas son las montañas que solía recorrer con ella. Ha pasado sólo medio año, pero la primavera cambia muchísimo el paisaje. Nunca había estado aquí en otra época que no fuera verano. Es tan colorido...

 _« Estación Utano, arribo en cinco minutos. Estación Utano. »_

Oh, aquí me quedo. Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Naruto por cierto, y el tuyo... Oh, okey. ¿Eh? ¿E-escribirla? No lo sé, sí, supongo. ¿Los nombres originales? Claro, así podré comprar la historia y leerla. _¡jajajajaja!_ Te diré algo más. En un comienzo creí que era una prueba de valor —¡aunque no le temo a los fa... fantasmas!—, pero luego de contarte creo que en realidad es una historia de amor. ¡Sí, escríbela, de veras! A lo mejor alguien se arma de valor con ella y aprovecha mejor el tiempo. Yo lo hice y no me arrepiento de nada.

 _« Estación Utano. Que tenga un buen día. »_

¡Oh, oh, oh! Me tengo que bajar, aún estoy lejos del pueblo. ¡Adiós! ¡Un placer conocerte y esperaré la historia con ansias, de veras!

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

 ** _·_**

— ¡Ya llegué~!

— Naruto, ¿trajiste el sake que te dije por celular?

— No. Te había dicho, anciano, que no compraré alcohol para ti. A tu edad te hace... ¡OUCH! ¡Con un demon...!

— ¡No estoy viejo, mocoso! —dejó la mochila sobre el sofá y las maletas a un costado— ¿Cuánto tiempo te tendré esta vez?

— Unos meses. —fue a la cocina por un poco de jugo— El semestre inicia en septiembre, pero tengo que estar un mes antes para orientación y esas cosas.

— No olvides el empleo porque ya no te pienso mantener. —agregó quitándole el vaso de las manos.

— ¡Pero qué! ¡Si nunca me mantuviste, viejo pervertido!

— Administrar las cuentas de un adolescente problemático no es fácil. —Naruto rodó los ojos. Se sirvió otro poco de jugo y lo bebió rápido para que no se lo quite. Fue al sillón por la mochila y caminó a la puerta— ¿Dónde crees que vas? Llegas ¡sin mi sake! y luego te vas por las mismas.

— Es algo importante, viejo. Prometo que de regreso iré al pueblo y te compraré jugo de uva y... ¡AH! ¡Estás loco! ¡Eso es vidrio!

— Con que vuelvas a insinuar que estoy viejo, lo próximo que tire a tu cabeza hueca será mi puño.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Nos vemos!

En la entrada del templo permaneció como otra de las estatuas por varios minutos, casi una hora. El corazón le latía rápido, pero dolía... aún dolía como la primera vez. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y dio el paso. El templo estaba concurrido el triple de lo habitual, en su mayoría parejas. Los cerezos eran hermosos en todo Japón, pero aquellos que crecían cerca de las montañas en Kyoto sin duda eran los mejores. Avanzó lento por la izquierda donde lo esperaba el _torii_ y las escalinatas... pero no ella. Suspiró con melancolía. — ¡ _You_ , Hinata, vine antes! —comentó con una sonrisa. Sacó de la mochila la máscara y se la puso como ella siempre la llevaba y emprendió el camino hasta el sur.

Pasó las escalinatas, el espeso trecho de bosque donde se perdían turistas primerizos, la colina, el lago, la pendiente y llegó al riachuelo donde se quitó la máscara y la colocó sobre una roca sin atravesar el territorio del _inugami_.

— Vaya, vaya. —dio un brinco y la piel del cuerpo se le puso blanca— Regresaste _solo_ , después de todo... mocoso.

— Te lo dije, Kiba-san.

— ¿Quién es este humano? —Naruto volteó.

— Él es el humano que nos quitó a nuestra Hinata. —expresó Kiba con tristeza en la voz, rabia en la mirada y una sonrisa amigable. Su aspecto ya no era completamente humano; tenía unas perrunas orejas y cola esponjosa, así como unos años más en el rostro. A su lado el _tengu_ , Itachi, vestido con la túnica negra y el cabello recogido en una coleta, tenía una mirada cálida y apacible. Del otro extremo una hermosa mujer de unos treinta, rubia y de larga cabellera que cubría la mitad de su rostro maquillado y piel suave miró al humano con intriga. Vestía un kimono blanco. Era tan humana como él. — Hazlo si quiere, Ino. —expresó Kiba con malicia.

En ese momento la mujer sonrió y empezó a acercarse a él... pero sólo su cabeza, porque el resto del cuerpo seguía junto a los otros espíritus. Su cuello parecía estirarse infinitamente como una serpiente. El rostro se le puso azul cuando empezó a rodearlo. Permaneció tan estático y tieso como un árbol del bosque, cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a imaginar un hermoso lugar de paz. La estridente risa del mitad perro y la mitad serpiente resonaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser y golpearon su ego con fastidio. Abrió los ojos y vio al _tengu_ impávido, pero ocultamente feliz.

— ¡Eso te pasa por arrebatarnos a nuestra Hinata! —reclamó Ino entre molestia y alivio.

— Lo que Kiba-san e Ino-san quieren decir es: gracias. —agregó Itachi dando unos pasos en su dirección. Kiba tomó la máscara de la roca y la observó con melancolía.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que escuchaste, mocoso. —respondió— Nuestra Hinata era el espíritu más joven de las montañas y cuando supo que en un inicio fue humana lo único que siempre deseó con fuerza era sentir el contacto de un humano. —el temor de Naruto poco a poco desapareció— Nosotros y ella eramos familia, pero nosotros nacimos del Dios de la Montaña así que, en cierta forma, no podíamos expresar esa parte que sólo ustedes pueden; algo complicado de explicar. Ella siempre sintió que no encajaba en su totalidad.

— Nuestra pequeña Hina —expresó Ino con dulzura de madre— Siempre tan gentil, siempre tan atenta...

— Puede que los humanos la dejaran aquí —continuó Itachi— y ellos mismos nos la arrebataran, pero sabemos que tú la amabas, y ella a ti. Ellos te culpan no porque crean que la tocaste. —Itachi movió la cabeza con suavidad— Te culpamos porque en cierta forma estamos celosos de que fuiste el único que pudo darle lo que siempre quiso.

— ¡Ouch! —Kiba lo golpeó con la máscara en la nuca, la ató al cinto de su pantalón y Naruto en lugar de molestarse, sonrió cuando los otros seres hicieron lo mismo.

— Gracias, la atesoraremos por siempre. —agregó amistoso, como cualquier canino— ¡Y suerte, Naruto!

Kiba comenzó a correr, detrás de un arbusto se transformó en un lobo blanco con la máscara atada al lomo, al voltear sintió el viento de las alas del cuervo que se posó sobre una rama y antes de notarlo, la mujer se encontraba a poso centímetros de su rostro, en lugar de sonrojar se puso azul, pues sólo era su cabeza lo que tenía cerca. El cuervo graznó como un regaño, ella sonrió divertida y caminó hacia el bosque del lado oeste donde detrás de un tronco su silueta desapareció. El cuervo emprendió el vuelo y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, sudando frío, pero tranquilo y feliz de haber hecho lo correcto.

De regreso por el sendero, se detuvo frente al lago. Estaba habitado por pequeños renacuajos y los nenúfares florecían tanto como el sol. Tomó una flor roja de grandes pétalos que crecía en un arbusto, recogió unas cuantas ramitas y armó un pequeño bote que ella le había enseñado. Depositó la flor en él y colocó el barco de hojas sobre la superficie mansa del lago. Una suave brisa lo hizo avanzar. Su corazón palpitó, sonrió y recordó su sonrisa con cariño...

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

 _. o ·_ _ **º**_ _~ . ○ 0 ~ ·_ _ **o**_ _· º ~ ○ ·_ _ **. 0**_ _º ~ ○ O_ _ **~ ·**_ _. · º 0 . · O_ _ **º**_ _~ · . º_

.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Eh? —_ El viento venía del norte... igual que esa voz.

Después de casi dos horas acuclillado cerca del lago se levantó como un resorte, le cosquilleaban las manos y su corazón palpitaba feroz en el pecho, tan fuerte como un terremoto estremeciendo su interior. Empezó a correr cuando llegó a las escalinatas y la melodía del viento se volvía más fuerte conforme subía las gradas; en la cima sólo había un mirador corroído por el tiempo, pero necesitaba saber de donde venía esa voz. ¡Porque era una voz! Abrió los ojos de golpe, dejó de respirar, el corazón casi se le detiene cuando vio una silueta en la cima despejada de árboles. Pisó una rama, la melodía paró y la silueta volteó.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

Era ella... ¡Era ella! Las piernas lo tele-transportaron en su dirección y la envolvió en sus brazos rogando que no fuera una ilusión, rogando que no se fuera, rogando que no estuviera soñando como tantas veces. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Sentía su calor, olía su perfume de flores, su barbilla palpaba la suavidad de su cabellera azulada; y cuando ella reaccionó al gesto y lo rodeó con timidez, Naruto dio un brinco suave y las lágrimas no se contuvieron más.

— ¡Sí eres tú! ¡De veras eres tú! —expresó sin querer soltarla un solo instante. Quería sonreír, sonreír sin parar pero las lágrimas no querían dejarlo disfrutar en su totalidad— ¿No estoy soñando, cierto? ¡Si esto es un sueño me quedaré dormido para siempre, de veras!

— No, no lo es. —agregó con ese perfecto tono tímido y gentil— Creo que... Que el Dios de la Montaña nos dio otra oportunidad. —agregó sumergida en su pecho, sin llorar porque él lo hacía por ambos.

— Entonces... E-entonces... ¿Te quedarás? —ella asintió— ¿Te quedarás a mi lado siempre? —ella volvió a asentir— ¿Si me aparto por un momento seguirás a mi lado? ¿No te irás? ¡¿De veras no desaparecerás?! —ella volvió a asentir. Colocó las manos en sus hombros, temblando, y lentamente empezó a separar sus cuerpos. Ella levantó la mirada. Su mirada dulce, sus ojos perla, aquellos labios rosa que brillaban de manera natural... Era exactamente como la recordaba. No había olvidado ni un solo detalle. Comenzó a reír, reír de una forma estúpida, pero alegre. Secó sus rojos ojos con la manga de su camisa. — ¿Cu... cuánto llevas aquí? —preguntó ya más calmado, pero su voz aún estaba entrecortada por el llanto de alegría.

— No lo sé. —respondió— Sólo aparecí aquí y... y empecé a cantar como solía hacer. —Naruto volvió a restregar sus ojos para eliminar el exceso de lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces comprendió lo que iba a pasar y demostró su idea con asombro.

— ¡Ahora eres humana! —exclamó en su dirección y ella sonrió con ternura por su actitud debido al reciente hallazgo— ¡No puedes vivir en las montañas! ¡Para un humano es peligroso el clima de aquí! —ella lo escuchaba atenta y cariñosa— ¡Vivirás conmigo! —ella reacción con asombro y sonrojó— ¡Te llevaré conmigo a Tokio, conseguiré un trabajo, alquilaremos un departa... no, mejor una casa, estudiaré duro y nos casaremos y tendremos dos... ¡No, tres niños, de ve...! ¿Hinata? —ella ocultó su rostro tras las manos lo que lo preocupó— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Debo llevarte al mé...!

Al bajar a su altura se quedó callado cuando comprendió que ella no estaba enferma, sino avergonzada. Entonces repasó cada una las palabras que habían escapado de su boca y sonrojó tanto o más que ella mientras desprendía vapor.

— ¡N-no creas que me e-estoy aprovechando de ti, ni nada pa-parecido, eh, Hinata! Vi-viviremos en la misma casa, pero no-no te haré nada hasta que nos casemos... ¡C-cuando tú lo digas, obvio! —apresuró a decir rascando su nuca. La miró de perfil, respiró para calmarse, pero sus mejillas seguían rosadas, sujetó sus manos y cuando ella levantó la mirada la contempló profundamente. — De ahora en adelante me aseguraré de que estés segura y no permitiré que desaparezca de mi lado nunca.

Ella, todavía ruborizada, sonrió por esas bellas palabras.

Lentamente sus rostro se acercaron, lentamente cerraron los ojos y lentamente se dejaron llevar por esa emoción que ambos cultivaron por años. Aquella emoción que los humanos llaman: AMOR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Epílogo**_

.

.

— ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Hinata, Hinata! ¡HINATA!

— ¿Sí, Naruto-kun?

— ¡Mira, es la historia! ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? La mujer del tren y...

— Oh, sí. La portada es muy bonita.

— ¡Pero no nos parecemos!

— _jejejeje..._

— ¿Qué es eso, papi?

— Mira, Hima-chan. Esta es la historia de como papi y mami se conocieron.

— ¡Mamaaa~! ¡No encuentro mi chaqueta, en serio!

— Está acá, Boruto.

— Gracias, mamá... ¿Qué es eso, viejo? ¡Ay! ¡OYE!

— ¡No me digas viejo, que soy tu padre, de veras!

— ¡Vi-e-jo! ¡Wah! ¡WAH! ¡Ayúdame, Hima! ¡HIMAAA!

— ¡Ven aquí, demonios!

— Mami.

— ¿Si?

— Mami, ¿me lees el cuento?

— Claro, bebé. Dejemos a tu padre y a tu hermano jugar juntos un rato.

— _¡VEN AQUÍ, BORUTOOO!_

— _¡WAAH! ¡MAMA! ¡HIMAAA! ¡HIMAAAAAA!_

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ FIN ~_**

 ** _·_**

 ** _~ · ~_**

 ** _·_**

* * *

 _Holis. (^u^)/ No acostumbro a hacer fics NaruHina, pero... ¡Ero aquí! Debo decir que en el mismísimo instante en que terminé la película empecé a escribir este fic. Tengo un horrible bloqueo en las otras historias —e incluso en el mugroso libro— por ello creí que si despejaba mi mente con algo de romance con mi OTP (la otra ya saben que es SasuHina!) podría liberar presión o un poco de imaginación. *Alerta de SPOILER* Para quienes vieron la película, y son lloronas como yo seguro pensaron lo mismo: ¡Por qué no revivieron a Gin-saaaan! Pero bueno, como tengo el poder de escribir una adaptación con un final feliz... ¡Lo hice! JUAJAJAJAJA!_

 _Como en toda adaptación, el fin de esto es que ustedes busquen la obra original y la vean —o la lean en caso de un manga— porque si escribo esto es porque AMÉ la obra principal y deseo que otros piensen igual. Dejando de lado si es trágico o no, es bueno apoyar a otro y creo que también me doy un empujoncito de paso. ;D_

 _¿Que por qué dice "trágico" en el género si terminan juntos? ¡Por que quiero! BUAJJAJAJA! Es una forma de darle un giro a vuestras lágrimas y que al terminar de leer digan, o piensen: "Malditan Da-chan, la amodio!" jejejeje... Además no quería hacer algo trágico porque... como que luego me acostumbro a matar personajes y me terminaría odiando si lo hago muy seguido. ¡ADEMÁS! Ya lloré con la original y no quería llorar con mi propio escrito... ¿No sé si me entiendan? :/_

 _Les cuento también que todo el fic me lo imaginé tipo manga y cuando la maté... terminé llorando. :'( ¡Vaya llorona soy, eh! ¡COMO SEA! Espero vuestro review, su parte más favorita (?) su opinión de la obra original (si la han visto, y si no véanla y luego me cuentan) y que... bueno... también la pueden encontrar en W4TTP4D para quienes prefieren ese formato._

 _Espero verlos y verlas pronto en otro OS o en los fic pendientes. ¡Ya'nne!_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_


End file.
